1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair restraint for use in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheelchair restraint that pivots from a horizontal operating position to a vertical storage position for easy storage, and especially for storage under seats of a transportation vehicle such as a bus, train or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Governmental regulations require wheelchairs to be secured during use on transportation vehicles, such as buses and trains. Wheelchair restraints have been developed that limit movement of wheelchairs during use on transportation vehicles. These restraints are typically mounted to the vehicle and provide belts or straps that are fastened to the wheelchair. However, these restraints are often bulky or awkward and difficult to use. Accordingly, a wheelchair restraint is needed that does not interfere with the ingress and egress of the wheelchair and is able to be placed out of the way when not in use. In addition, a wheelchair restraint is needed that does not twist or bend the belts or straps when in use, thereby reducing wear and tear on the belts and straps.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair restraint for use on transportation vehicles. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wheelchair restraint that does not interfere with the ingress and egress of the wheelchair. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a wheelchair restraint that can be placed in a storage position out of the way of passengers when not in use. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a wheelchair restraint that is not complex in structure, but is durable and easy to use.
In accordance with these and other objectives, the wheelchair restraint of the present invention generally has four primary components: a base assembly, two pivot members or arms, hinges and belt assemblies. The base assembly is used to mount the restraint to a vehicle. The arms are connected to the base assembly and each retain a belt assembly connected by a respective hinge. The arms pivot from a horizontal operating position about horizontal axes to a vertical storage position.
The vehicle restraint allows an operator to quickly and easily secure or release a passenger in a wheelchair, while maintaining the integrity of the straps/belts and prolonging strap/belt life by storing the straps/belts out of the range of the elements that would otherwise deteriorate them. In the storage position, the area can be used by other passengers not requiring securement and remain out of the way during wheelchair ingress and egress.